yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pot of The Forbidden
の | romaji_name = Kinki no Tsubo | image = PotofTheForbidden-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Rock | type2 = Flip | type3 = Effect | level = 9 | atk = 2000 | def = 3000 | passcode = 91501248 | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | lore = FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects; ● Draw 2 cards. ● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand. ● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Pot of The Forbidden" once per turn. | fr_lore = FLIP : Vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets ; ● Piochez 2 cartes. ● Renvoyez toutes les Cartes Magie/Piège sur le Terrain à la main. ● Détruisez tous les monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire. ● Regardez la main de votre adversaire, et aussi, mélangez 1 carte de sa main dans le Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Pot de La Restriction" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = FLIPP: Du kannst 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren; ● Ziehe 2 Karten. ● Gib alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld auf die Hand zurück. ● Zerstöre alle Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Sieh dir die Hand deines Gegners an, zusätzlich mische 1 Karte von seiner Hand ins Deck. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Topf Des Verbotenen“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = SCOPRI: Puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti; ● Pesca 2 carte. ● Fai ritornare nella mano tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola sul Terreno. ● Distruggi tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario. ● Guarda la mano del tuo avversario, inoltre mischia 1 carta dalla sua mano nel Deck. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Giara Proibita" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = VIRE: Você pode ativar 1 desses efeitos; ● Compre 2 cards. ● Devolva todos os Cards de Magia e Armadilha do campo para a mão. ● Destrua todos os monstros que seu oponente controla. ● Olhe a mão do seu oponente e, além disso, embaralhe 1 card da mão dele no Deck. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Pote de A Proibida" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = VOLTEO: Puedes activar 1 de estos efectos; ● Roba 2 cartas. ● Devuelve a la mano todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa en el Campo. ● Destruye todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario. ● Mira la mano de tu adversario, y además baraja a su Deck 1 carta en su mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Olla de Lo Prohibido" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 「禁忌の壺」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードがリバースした場合、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●自分はデッキから２枚ドローする。 ●フィールドの魔法・罠カードを全て持ち主の手札に戻す。 ●相手フィールドのモンスターを全て破壊する。 ●相手の手札を確認し、その中からカード１枚を選んで持ち主のデッキに戻す。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Greed (series) * Jar | action = * You draw cards * Returns from field to hand * Reveals your opponent's hand * Returns from your opponent's hand to your opponent's Deck | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11984 }}